


Amends

by rukias



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukias/pseuds/rukias
Summary: "What's the hardest thing to say?""I'm sorry.""What's the hardest thing to do?""Forgive."





	Amends

After the war ended, the first priority the shinigami were tasked with was finding the injured and bringing them to the fourth division. Hell, Grimmjow himself dragged a few half dead ones there, but the dying shinigami were the last things on his mind. 

The former sextas' mind was currently on the little shinigami he'd almost killed. He'd caught glimpses of her throughout his participation in the war, but he hadn't had the chance to try to speak to her, even if he was sure she wouldn't want to even see him. Grimmjow was not a man who was easily deterred, he wanted to atleast make an attempt.  
After dropping off his 8th shinigami, Grimmjow saw her heading back out into the rubble to search for more of her comrades, he took this chance and followed her, realising that this could be his only chance to talk to her alone. 

He must have followed her for 20 minutes before she finally stopped, he guessed she'd finally gotten tired of him following her. She turned around abruptly and crossed her arms under her small bust, "Is there something that I can help you with?" He could hear the slight annoyance in her voice and smirked, but he didn't answer her question.  
She tapped her foot impatiently and stared at him. He stepped towards her and saw her eyes flash with something he placed as worry... or maybe it was fear. He slowed his pace, as much as he enjoyed her fear, it's not why he followed her all the way out here. 

"If you're looking for Ichigo I don't know-" She started. 

"I'm not looking for that orange haired bastard. I wanted to talk to you shinigami." Grimmjow interrupted. 

"Well if you want to talk you could start by calling me my actual name instead of shinigami." She shifted her weight as she spoke. 

Grimmjow didn't speak for a moment, trying to will his self to remember what Ichigo had called her, "Right....." he started, then cleared his throat, "Rukia." 

She nodded her head, and he continued, "I just wanted to say......" He paused, and sighed loudly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know, for almost killing you back then." His voice was unsteady as he spoke, and he reached his right hand up to scratch the back of his head. 

Rukia's eyes widened at what he said, because that genuinely was the last thing she expected him to say. Grimmjow waited impatiently, suddenly interested in the rubble at his feet. When she didn't say anything for another minute, he turned to leave, figuring that this was just a big waste of his time. 

"Grimmjow!" 

He stopped short and turned to look back at her. It was Grimmjows turn to widen his eyes, she was smiling at him, and he swore if he had a heart, it would've skipped a beat.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She waved once and flash stepped away, he presumed to continue her search for the injured. 

Grimmjow stood there after she left. She was incredibly pretty when she smiled like that.


End file.
